


Not so Useless

by rizascupcakes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizascupcakes/pseuds/rizascupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected storm has led to a change of plans. Written for Royai Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Useless

Riza watched as rain lashed the window, striking at odd angles from the ever-changing wind. Though it was still evening, the sky was completely dark with clouds. Sitting on the couch, wrapped in a throw blanket, she dialed a familiar number. Roy’s voice was a comfort when it replaced the ringing after a few moments. “Hello?”

“Hello, Colonel, it’s Lieutenant Hawkeye,” she said. It was always best to be cautious in case he had unexpected company. Of course, in this storm, such a thing was highly unlikely, especially seeing as she had intended to be that company. 

“Oh, hey, Riza. You’re not still planning on coming over in this mess, are you?” he asked. “I don’t want you getting hurt out there.”

“No, in fact, I called to tell you that I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to make it,” she said.

For a moment, the line went quiet. Lightning flashed outside, followed almost immediately by thunder. In a voice almost too soft to make out above the cacophony, Roy said, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just a little uneasy. You know how I feel about this kind of weather,” she said. Especially when they were apart. The thunder might have been part of a lingering childhood fear, but the adult counterpoint came from knowing how much danger Roy would be in if he was called upon by the military tonight.

More rain-filled silence passed between them. “What are you wearing tonight?” Roy asked in a tone he normally reserved for the bedroom.

“Excuse me?” Riza said.

“I figured we could make the best of the situation since you can’t come over. I can start if it helps.” He paused for her to reply. 

Her curiosity piqued, she gave affirmed, “Yes?” 

He continued, “I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the phone, so I’m still in my towel.”

Oh, so it was that kind of a call. It had been a while since they’d had a free night, and she had been looking forward to spending the evening with him, so she was willing to take a shot. Unbuttoning her shirt, she said, “I just beat you, then. I had time to get dressed first. A button-up shirt done to just below my bra and loose pants.”

“Just below your bra? Very naughty, Riza,” Roy said appreciatively.

“That’s a change that came about from our conversation and not how I normally spend my evenings,” she corrected him. “The bra is your favorite. I had planned to wear it before I realized the storm wasn’t going to blow over.”

Roy let out a sharp breath. “Such a shame about that storm. I can picture you, though. Your hair’s still wet, and I’d unbutton the rest of your shirt if you were here.”

She could picture him as well, hair and chest still wet from his shower, and the steadiness of his hands against her stomach, gliding up to her breasts. She could almost pretend that her hands were his if she kept her eyes closed. “I’d kiss you and put my hands in your hair.”

“What kind of kiss? Would there be tongue?” Roy asked.

“A little,” she said. She unbuttoned her pants and slipped one hand inside, still over her underwear, to gently stroke herself. She knew without him saying that, on the other end of the line, Roy had already removed his towel. “I’ve got my hands on your chest now, and you’re turning the kiss rough.”

Roy made an appreciative noise low in his throat and Riza could almost see the pleasure on his face. “Have you taken your pants off yet?”

“I’ve got my hand inside them. It’s a little chilly in here.”

“I’ve got a fire going. Wish I could share it with you.”

She could feel a wet spot forming on the fabric beneath her fingers. “I never think to buy wood in the summer,” she said. “But where were we?”

“I’m sucking on your lip, and teasing the lower ones,” he said. “You’ve got me entirely naked and you’ve been stroking me for a few moments already.”

The wet spot grew larger and Riza withdrew her hand to put it inside her underwear instead, releasing a sigh of pleasure into the receiver as she traced her fingers around her opening. “I want you inside of me,” she said.

“I’ll keep playing with your clit,” he said, voice rich and throaty. He was closer than her, it seemed.

“Please do,” she said as her own fingers focused on that location, stroking rhythmically as her stomach tightened.

“Your wish is my command, Lieutenant,” he said.

Still focusing on her clit with her thumb, Riza slipped fingers inside her just in time for another wave of wetness to coat them. On the line, she could hear Roy’s breathing growing ragged, interspersed with little moans. “That’s it, that’s perfect,” she said. Her own voice was husky now.

“Riza,” he said, “Riza, I’m—”

She heard a shuddering gasp, knew he had come, and continued to stroke herself, to press against her wall, to say his name into the phone in a voice breaking with pleasure, until she reached her own precipice and came with her entire body trembling hard enough to send the phone falling to the floor.

“Riza?” Roy’s voice was still throaty but there was a note of concern to it when she managed to pick the phone up again.

“I’m here,” she said.

He let out a sigh of relief. “I heard a crash and you didn’t answer when I asked if you were okay.”

“I just dropped the phone,” she said, feeling a little sheepish as she admitted it.

“I’m that good, huh?” he teased. “You know, this really wasn’t so bad. Maybe we could do it again some time.”

Holding the receiver against her ear with her shoulder, Riza used her clean hand to button her pants and her shirt against the chilly room. “This is for emergencies only. I’d much rather be in your bed.”

She could hear the smile in Roy’s voice when he said, “I’d prefer that, myself. When’s your next free night?”

“Friday,” she said.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
